Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a duct liner coupling assembly for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines include airstreams that are at least partially defined by duct liners. In some cases, the duct lining is split for various reasons. Securing the split duct liners to each other may be challenging, particularly if thermal growth of the coupled components must be accounted for. For example, coupled duct liners may need to accommodate axial growth, but radially constrain one component relative to the other component. The assembly sequence may dictate the order in which the components must be loaded onto each other. However, if there isn't enough axial space to slide one component onto another component within a component utilized for radial constraint, assembly may be further complicated, particularly if assembling stiff, conical, cylindrical or partially conical duct liners, as typically done in gas turbine engine applications.